


Royal Menagerie

by Usagi_Mitsu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Retelling, Ambiguous Warrior of Light, Anal Sex, Biting, Bleeding, Blood Play, F/M, Gen, M/M, Oral Sex, Scratching, Sex, immoral, primal urges, this is Zenos we are talking about - what are you expecting?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Mitsu/pseuds/Usagi_Mitsu
Summary: Following the battle in the throne room of Ala Mhigo, the Warrior of Light follows Zenos yae Galvus onto the roof and into the royal gardens. The princes wishes for them to battle more and brings a primal into the mix. But the Warrior of Light has a different proposal for the garlean crown prince.Dedicated to the anon ask on tumblr that got me to finally write this down. And to Powerwolfs Song "Resurrection by Errection". Everytime I hear that one, I think of Zenos. Thanks.





	Royal Menagerie

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader, 
> 
> this story includes explicit sex between Zenos yae Galvus and an ambiguous Warrior of Light. Please be warned, that there might be themes included, that you might not be comfortable with. If you are in doubt, please refer to the tags. 
> 
> And for everyone who wants to keep on reading? Please enjoy!

The sun is low on the horizon. It’s orange rays bathing the rust coloured stones of the Ala Mhigan palace in its soothing light. It is warm and only the tiniest gust of wind sways a few flowers left and right. The sounds of the raging battle are almost inaudible, the beautiful flower garden too far up to be disturbed by such trivial things like a rebellion.

Yes, down there, people are fighting for their life. But in this very moment, none of it matters.

A buzzing sound rings in the Warriors ears, adding to their already pounding heartbeat and strong breathing as they take the last few steps. The thick wooden doors slam shut behind them, as they carefully walk across the sandstone tiles on the floor.

There, around a corner, he stands. Their enemy. Their … friend? Whatever he wished to call himself these days.

Zenos’ long blond hair glistens in the light of the evening sun. He looks calm, almost at peace. If the man could be at peace. His eyes lock right onto the Warrior, as they make their way slowly towards him, one hand already reaching for their weapon. But before either of them can even move a muscle, the source of the buzzing becomes abundantly clear.

Right behind their adversary, a humongous apparatus is floating in the air. Inside the dodecahedron shaped prison, they spot a seemingly sleeping dragon. The very same dragon, whose trail they had lost only a few weeks ago.

The Warrior shudders and their hairs slowly rise on their arms. This would not go well, would it.

A genuine smile spreads across the crown princes face, as he welcomes his most special guest to the Royal Menagerie. He begins to tell a story about the place.

An almost passionate speech, which leaves him disappointed, when the Warrior doesn’t answer, whether they would slay the imprisoned primal or bind it.

But the Warrior is only listening with one ear to what he says. The rushing of their blood accompanied by their pounding heart still clouding their ears. A very special symphony they would not hear every day. One they were not entirely sure, they ever wished to hear again. They shift from one leg to the other, standing there is uncomfortable. But it couldn’t possibly be the wind. Or the slumbering primal on the verge of waking.

No. They are far too used to either of those things already.

“…he felt, and so he began his great and just crusade,” the prince continues, his voice now raised a bit. “Pah! 'Twas not justice which spurred his campaign, but fear! Fear of the eikons, fear of their power. Cowardice made them march forth to battle. Pathetic! Man should fight for the joy of it. To live, to eat, to breed - lesser beasts snap and howl at one another for this. Only man has the wisdom and the clarity to embrace violence for its own sake. For we who are born into this merciless, meaningless world, have but one candle of life to burn. I know you understand this. You and I are one and the same.”

Zenos looks at them, his piercing blue eyes meeting theirs in an almost agonizing stare and finally, they shift their attention to him once more. He lowers his voice to a barely audible whisper.

The Warrior of Light is silent, their face impassive.

“Together we could while away the quiet hours, as friend and confidant... if you will accept me.”

But they don’t answer right away. They just look at him, eyes locked into his. Their breathing steady.

Zenos brow twitches ever so slightly, his confidence cracking. He takes a deep breath, still not looking away, still not receiving an answer. The magitek prison behind him still buzzing. Perhaps he had misjudged them?

Just as he seems to speak up once more, they finally move, pinching the bridge of their nose. A silent sigh escapes their lips, as their voice finally breaks the unbearable silence. A question leaves their lips, their voice strained, a tad bit frustrated even, perhaps.

"Can't we just have hate sex instead?"

The crown princes mouth opens a bit in surprise, his brows uncurled, but slowly rising.

He blinks.

Once, twice.

He inhales, tries to say a word, stops himself and presses his lips together.

After a long moment, he closes his eyes.

They can almost see the cogs in his head turning.

When Zenos raises his head once more, the confidence is back in his eyes.

“Yes.” He says finally.

That is all the Warrior needs to hear. 

It only takes them a few steps to close the distance in between them. Zenos still stands right there, unmoving. His face showing an expression between surprise, disbelieve and even a hint of shock. Only when the Champion of Eorzea stands right in front of him, he seems to realize the implications of their question. The seriousness.

With a loud thud, they discard their weapon and skill full fingers quickly dance across their armour. They pull the chainmail off their body and throw it right next to their weapon. It’s quickly followed by their padded shirt, while Zenos still looks at them, his eyes wandering over the bits of exposed skin. 

He licks his lips. 

“Are you going to let me do all the work,” the warrior asks, impatience in their voice. 

Zenos raises his hands, his eyes still trained on his adversary. His movement is agonizingly slow, as he starts opening the clasps of his armour. 

“I must admit,” he chuckles as he throws his breast plate, gauntlets and thick gambeson aside, revealing a partially opened white linen shirt above pale skin, “I did not expect you to be so … _forward_, hero.”

“Shut up,” they growl and grab a fist full of his shirt, pulling him towards them, crushing their lips onto his to silence him.

Zenos grunts, having been taken by surprise once more. His enemy, his friend was showing him a totally new side of them: Impatience and _wanting_. It’s them who lead the kiss. Them, who bite his lower lip. Their tongue demanding entrance. 

The crown prince grins into their mouth. If they wish to play, he will play with them. 

The Warrior of Light only gets one small taste of Zenos lips, before the prince suddenly bites down on theirs. The taste of metal fills their mouth as they gasp for air, only to find Zenos’ tongue invading. He quickly has them subdued with his expertise. Another growl escapes the Warriors lips as the prince shoves his hands beneath their shirt and drags his nails across their back.

A shuddering breath and they pull back from the kiss, already pressed tightly to Zenos’ burning body. They inhale sharply, before plunging back in, this time going for his throat, digging their teeth into the sensitive skin below his jawline, sucking, licking, caressing it with their tongue. The taste of metal mixes with Zenos’ salty sweat. His adam’s apple jumps at the feeling.

“Oh yes …” The Legatus shudders, his hand still on their back, carving their way up and down across the skin. For a second, the tiniest moment, he loses himself in the pleasure. His heartbeat speeds up, his blood is boiling. He knows the feeling. He felt it a hundred times before. But only in this _intensity_ with them, with _his_ Warrior of Light. Only ever when they clashed. Only ever when they were opposing him-

Though, as quickly as they had charged Zenos’ neck, their lips are gone from his neck. They appreciate their work for a moment: The skin below the crown prince’s neckline reddened and seemingly sore. They can feel the sharp pain of broken skin on their back and as Zenos pulls them back to rip the shirt of the Warriors body, they can see the bloody finger tips.

Their shirt is discarded quickly and bloody fingers are tracing across their scarred torso, leaving read trails behind. On their back they can feel the blood running across their skin, the smell of it now predominantly in the air.

Zenos seemingly relishes it, sucking in the smell, as he mimics his adversary’s actions and goes for their throat.

But the Warrior is not yet ready to let the prince be in charge just yet. With a well placed shove, the crown prince finds himself in the middle of the flower bed just below the intimidating primal.

“Take of your swiving pants,” the Champion demands, working their fingers over the straps of their greaves, before turning their attention to their breeches.

“Do not presume you can command me-“ Zenos starts to say, only to have the warriors pants thrown in his face.

“Don’t be mistaken,” they hiss, standing there naked and in all their gory, blood still running across their back, now drenching all of their muscular backside, “we are doing this and we are doing this now. No being nice, no sweet-talking, no closeness. Just sex. Raw, unadulterated sex. Got it?!”

“Hm,” Zenos chuckles, “and I was of the impression that you preferred cuddling-“

“Oh fuck you, Zenos!”

A grin spreads on the prince’s face, his eyelids fluttering down to a half-closed position, his pants discarded. “Fuck me indeed,” he says, spreading his muscular leg to reveal all of himself: his thick muscular body with the skin of a young god – no scars whatsoever, but sweat glistening in the light of the evening sun, making him look like an oiled up gladiator from the arena. The long blonde hair framing his smirking face and hiding parts of his broad shoulders.

Zenos raises his left hand and trails it down across his body. Across his defined collarbones, his slowly rising and falling chest muscles, a perky dark nipple, the shivering eight pack, down over his hips-

His hand slowly folds around his hard, perched up cock and he gives himself a few light strokes, his eyes never leaving the Warriors face.

“Well now, Warrior of Light,” he basically purrs, his eyes half closed, “will you indulge me?”

They swallow a huge lump in their throat, before taking a few steps ahead, stopping right in front of him.

“As I said,” they whisper, “just raw, unadulterated sex. Now get to work, _Prince_.”

His grin broadens, as he slowly leans in. Teasingly at first, he licks his way around them, until he suddenly sinks his teeth into their upper thighs. The Warrior grunts at the feeling, about to order him back on track, before a wave of sudden bliss, as Zenos takes them into his mouth. His tongue works its way around them, he purrs and sends shivers down their spine. He works them almost expertly, his tongue caressing their most delicate spots. Teeth grazing over their skin, lips soft against their heat.

The Warriors head is in the back of their neck, their face drawn into a blissful expression, eyes closed, mouth half opened. Their hands grasping at Zenos’ head, trying to find purchase in his silken hair.

His fingers grazing across their muscles, as they make their way up their bloody backside.

The Warrior draws in a sharp breath, as long fingers dig themselves into the wounds on their back, before drawing bloody marks across the Warriors strong butt cheeks.

They feel Zenos’ chuckle against them, as he probes them with a bloody finger, only to have them try to jerk away. But he has them tightly in his grip.

“What do you think you are doing,” they rasp, but the Crown Prince only smirks into them. As an answer, he ads two more fingers, spreading them within their body.

“Remember,” he pulls back for a moment to watch them squirm in his grasp, “as you said it, dear Warrior,” and he licks them once more, “raw and unadulterated. Now come, beast. Or will I have to fuck you first?”

And he is back on them, furiously working his tongue over their sweetest, most sensitive spots. His fingers still deep inside of them, searching for that one place to make them finally spill over-

As Zenos finally finds their weak point, their legs tremble. A loud, agonising moan escapes their lips, sweat slowly dripping all over their body, as waves of pleasure shake them to their most inner core. The tension in their muscles eases, before returning much stronger and they push Zenos’ head more and more onto them. He did this to them and he would not escape their orgasm. He would be taking it in. All of it.

The Warrior of Light breaths heavily. They had not anticipated this. Especially not as fast as it had hit them. It came as a surprise, but Zenos knew exactly what he was doing.

But the prince only gives them a moment to recuperate. He quickly takes his fingers out of them and shoves the Champion of Eorzea into the flower bed.

“My turn,” he grunts as he pulls them up an all fours and slides his engorged cock against their bloody ass cheeks.

Zenos yae Galvus is a huge man in all terms of sizes, be it his tallness, his weight and of course all the muscles he had gained over the years of hunting his prey. And his dark, veiny cock matches the massive Legatus perfectly.

“Don’t you fucking dare,“ they glare back at him. But Zenos only smirks.

“Oh yes, that is the expression I was hoping for. Now, beasty” and he spreads their butt with his huge hands, still leaving bloody stains behind, “scream for me.”

He positions the tip of his member at their entrance and slowly he pushes in.

They don’t scream, but gasp for air at the sudden intrusion. Thankfully, he doesn’t just push himself inside of them in one stroke, but he does it steadily, slowly spreading them more and more. It leaves them grunting, panting and finally moaning, as soon as he is buried deep inside of them. They are sure: if it wasn’t for their strong six pack, their belly might be bulging out a little.

“Oh,” Zenos hunches over them, his chest hot against their bloody back. He breaths into their ear, breaking their concentration. “I must say I am impressed. Not many have taken me with such… grace.”

“Are you trying to compliment me?”

But they don’t get an answer, as Zenos buries his teeth in their right shoulder, finally extracting a shriek. He pulls his hips back, slides out about halfway, before slamming right back into them.

The Warrior moans and a grunt escapes the princes’ lips, as he begins slamming into them again and again. His teeth are still at their shoulder, finally drawing blood after an especially harsh thrust.

It is now that the Warrior screams at the pain in their shoulders and at the burning hot pleasure building in their rear. They turn their head to face Zenos.

The crown prince’s teeth are still buried in their shoulder, his hungry eyes interlocking with their pain and pleasure filled gaze. Finally, he takes away his teeth, only to crush his lips into theirs. Teeth scrape against each other, as their tongues fight for dominance. A battle, Zenos is losing against them. They invade his mouth, searching, caressing every inch of him. He tastes of blood and there is still that tiny bit of their other fluids, too.

They bite his lower lip, just as he shudders against them and pulls away.

“Yes … yes!” He moans out loudly, grabs their hips and slams them onto himself with force.

“Not… inside,” they hiss at him, shooting him a glare. Their lips and chin are covered with their own blood and the angry glint in their eyes giving them the look of a feral beast for the first time.

But the Prince doesn’t hear them. He throws his beautiful head back, his chest shimmering red of their blood in the light of the sunset and he pulls them onto himself again and again with force.

With the last push of his hips, he buries himself so deep, that they can swear they can feel him behind their navel, as suddenly something burning hot spills into them.

They shriek, pulling a bunch of flowers from the ground. “You asshole,” they hiss at him, still glaring.

“Be still beast,” Zenos murmurs. His eyes are closed, his breath ragged as he almost bathes in the warming light of the sun. “Appreciate what you are given. There are too many Garlean women who would envy you for what I have just bestowed upon you.”

He loosens his bruising grip on their hip just a tiny bit and starts moving them back and forth again.

For a moment it is silent around them, except for the buzzing of the still intact magitek prison. They breath quietly, until Zenos once more bends down to lick at their bleeding shoulder.

“I would love to continue this … but I fear we might be getting company soon.”

The Warrior pushes themselves off the ground to lean back against him, their sweaty body warm in the light of the fading sun. Zenos is still buried deep inside of them and his hands slowly make their way across their front, one hand teasing a nipple, the other back at their sex, slowly stroking it.

“You have had enough time to explore the palace. Perhaps there are some … fitting quarters nearby?”

“So you did enjoy yourself,” he chuckles and gnaws at their neck. “The queens chambers seem fitting to me. They are close. But do you not wish to end the occupation of Ala Mhigo as soon as possible?”

“I do,” the warrior breaths into Zenos’ ear, making the Legatus shudder, “but I can still send you on your way back after having enjoyed myself a while longer.”

He grins. “Indeed, clever beast.” Zenos wraps his arms around them to squeeze them quickly. “In that case, let us leave this boring garden.”

“Don’t forget all your things. We wouldn’t want anybody else learn of our … rutting.” They squint a little as Zenos finally slips out of them.

“As you wish, Warrior,” he purrs and after collecting their things, they make for the palace.

The only evidence left of their coupling, was the roughed up and bloody bed of flowers up there in the Royal Menagery.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This started out as an ask on tumblr - dear anon, this is all for you! I actually had this idea a while before and never wrote it out, because I never had a reason to. Thanks to you, I finally got around to do it. :)  
And its the first time I wrote smut with a non defined WoL... That wasn't too bad! :D I'll try more of that.
> 
> Thank you again for reading so far! I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> All the Best to you
> 
> Usagi


End file.
